


Reality Check

by AussieRanga



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieRanga/pseuds/AussieRanga
Summary: Ren Amamiya is charged for a crime he didn't commit. Put on probation and ordered to transfer to Shujin Acadamy in Tokyo, Ren must live a normal student life for a year so he can return home. Will he be able to endure for a whole year in a world where "stealing hearts" is just a figure of speech?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Year on Probation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600493) by [FlOrangey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey). 



> Here is the start of my big fic, a no metaverse AU. 
> 
> A big shout out to FlOrangey's fic "One Year on Probation". It has been one of my favourite fics since the vanilla days and my fic takes inspiration from it. 
> 
> Date format is DD/MM/YYYY.

_I can’t take it anymore. It won’t stop. My torment won’t stop. My nightmare won’t end. No matter what I do, no matter where I go, I just see the face of the man who broke me, who made my life a living hell. I don’t have control of my life. So, I will end it._

_You guys will never see me again. I can’t bear the thought of my closest friends’ last memory of me being my rotting corpse. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be stronger. I’m sorry that I am nothing but a weak, broken shell._

_And to Sumire, the one I love most in this miserable world, I’m sorry I broke my promise to you, I’m sorry that I will never see you reach the top of the gymnastics world, I’m sorry that we won’t be able to build a life together._

_I’m sorry._ _  
__I’m sorry._ _  
__I’m sorry._ _  
__I’m sorry._

* * *

  
  


**25/12/2016** **  
****Early Morning** **  
****Yongen-Jaya**

“Yongen-Jaya. This is Yongen-Jaya.”

As soon as the train doors opened, Sumire Yoshizawa ran out as fast as she could. Tired and hungry, she narrowly avoids other pedestrians as she sprints to her destination. Her twin sister struggles to keep up, but Sumire ignores Kasumi’s pleas for her to slow down and calm down. She continues towards the café her boyfriend was staying at, clinging onto the hope that what she was told earlier was nothing more than a nightmare.

* * *

  
  


**_Earlier_ ** **_  
_** **_Yoshizawa residence_ **

_Sumire answers her phone. The first thing she hears on the other end is her friend, Futaba Isshiki, crying._

_“Futaba-chan? What’s wrong?” Sumire worryingly asked her friend._

_“I-it’s Ren, Sumire,” Futaba said between sniffles, “He’s gone.”_

_Sumire’s mind begins to panic, “What do you mean?” She asks, now worried about her boyfriend._

_“I mean he’s gone and I can’t find him. He left his phone back home and I have no other way of tracking him.” Futaba says with a hoarse voice._

_Sumire starts to pace in the living room and she hyperventilates. She tries to think of where Ren would be and why he would do this? “Is there anything we can do to find him?” Sumire shouts. Kasumi looks at her sister’s actions from upstairs, becoming increasingly worried for her._

_“I don’t know!” Futaba shouts, “I don’t even think he’ll come back.”_

_Sumire starts to shake, “What?”_

_“Ren left a note on his desk. It says that he’s going to kill himself.”_

_Sumire drops her phone and screams._

* * *

  
  


**Present** **  
****Yongen-Jaya**

Sumire navigates through the streets of Yongen-Jaya, hitting snowflake after snowflake as she runs. She eventually reaches the coffee shop where Ren lives, Café Leblanc. She swiftly opens the door and sees Sojiro Sakura, the middle-aged owner of the shop behind the counter and Futaba, his orange-haired step-daughter sitting in one of the booths, holding Ren’s cat, Morgana. The two look toward the red-headed girl with sad looks in their eyes. Futaba looks like she has been crying non-stop for hours. 

Tears start to gather in Sumire’s eyes as the tiny sliver of hope she has been holding onto begins to fade.

“REN!” Sumire screams, she runs through the café, towards the stairs that lead to Ren’s room. 

“Sumire!”

“Sumire-chan!” Sojiro and Futaba yell in unison, trying to slow down Sumire, but to no avail.

“Ren!” Sumire yells as she reaches the top of the stairs, only to find an empty room. She hyperventilates as she frantically searches the room, desperate to find her missing boyfriend. “Ren, please come out! Please tell me this is a joke!” Sojiro and Futaba appear at the entrance of the room. Sumire turns to them, teardrops are coming out of her eyes, “This isn’t real, right?” She desperately asks, only for the two to shake their heads, as Kasumi walks up behind them, trying to catch her breath.

Sumire drops to the floor, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this isn’t happening.” The tears flow out of her eyes as her body starts to shake. She starts to sob and bury her head into her arms. Kasumi moves past Futaba and Sorjiro and gets on the ground to comfort her crying sister. 

“Please come back Ren, please come back to me!” Sumire’s cries get louder as she realises that her worst nightmare has come true. 

Ren Amamiya is gone. 

* * *

  
  


**Morning** **  
****Café Leblanc**

They all had been planning this day for weeks. Gather at Leblanc for breakfast, then head out to town together for shopping, arcades and some darts and billiards, then return to the café to have a fried chicken feast for dinner. It was supposed to a day of celebration, giving and happiness. 

Instead, the morning is spent in near silence. They sit at the booths and stools at the café, they were all hungry, but they didn’t eat. They couldn’t with what happened on their minds. Sumire spent her morning crying into her sister’s arms. Kasumi placed her sobbing sister’s glasses on the table in front of them quite some time ago. For the longest time, her crying was the only sound being heard in the café.

After what seems like an eternity, someone speaks up.

“Why?” Ryuji asks, gaining the attention of everyone in the café, he continues, “Why would Ren pull this on us?”

Almost everyone is shocked at Ryuji’s words. Appalled that he would say such things about his missing best friend.

“Ryuji!” Ann shouts at him, sitting at the stool across from the booth where Ryuji was sitting. 

“After everything we’ve been through, after all the bullshit, he just fucks off like that?” Ryuji shouts with a mix of anger and sadness. His fists tighten with his voice rising in volume as he goes on, “He just leaves and plans to kill himself without thinking about his close friends or his fucking girlfriend?”

“Ryuji, stop!” The brunette girl sitting beside him shouts, “Please don’t say things like that. Ren isn’t in the right state of mind right now.” 

“Makoto is right,” Yusuke says, sitting on one of the stools, “Ren is our close friend and insinuating such things about him won’t bring us any closer in finding where he is.”

Ryuji drops his head on the table and into his arms, “I know, I know. I just can’t get the idea through my head that my best friend did something like this.” Tears start dripping out of his eyes, “I knew Ren was going through some shit but I didn’t think that-”

“What did you say Sumire?” Kasumi asks her sister who mumbled something. All eyes turn towards the twins sitting at the booth in the rear of the café.

“I should’ve done something,” Sumire says with a hoarse voice, “I should’ve stayed with Ren last night, texted him, call him, done anything to check up on him. But I didn’t. I’m such a bad girlfriend.”

“Sumire, stop putting yourself down, there wasn’t anything you could’ve done.”

“Yes, I could've, Kasumi!” Sumire shouts at her twin. “Ren hasn’t been the same since the election, even you noticed it. Yet I did nothing.” 

“I noticed Ren change too,” Futaba interjects, “And I did nothing too. I live closest to him, it’s my fault that R-ren is probably d-d-de-” Futaba sobs. 

“Don’t finish that sentence Futaba-chan,” Haru interrupts, “Ren-kun is still alive and he needs our help more than ever.”

“But we don’t know that, Haru,” Ann says. 

“How did it get this bad?” Ryuji asks, “How did Ren get to this point?”

Sumire pulls away from her sister, wipes away her tears and puts her glasses back on, “I think we all know the answer to that, Ryuji-senpai.” 


End file.
